Trouble
by Empress Guinevere Sparrow
Summary: An alternate ending to the Eclipse epilogue when Leah rushes into the forest. Leah/Jacob. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Inspired by listening to Evita and Coldplay. Oneshot.

* * *

"If you're upset about gender confusion, Leah . . . ," he said. Slow, emphasizing each word. "How do you think the rest of us like looking at Sam through your eyes? It's bad enough that Emily has to deal with your fixation. She doesn't need us guys panting after him, too."

He did not just say that. Bastard. Fuck him. Fuck him._ Fuck him_. She felt a hot wave overwhelm her as her face heated up from the rage, embarrassment and a blinding pain which enveloped her mind and heart. Her hands clenched and unclenched, her mind reeling as she struggled to decide whether to punch him or kick him. Leah thought that she was immune to gloom, that she was hard through and through. But every time it mattered, all her words deserted her. Just like now.

She aimed a kick that Jacob easily dodged and spat at him before she scrambled to her feet, almost falling twice and bolted for the trees. _Your fixation._ The ominous words vibrated loudly as she blindly ran through the thick trees and branches that scratched her, one leaving a small scratch that bled across her right cheek. And suddenly her clothes fell into tatters as she felt herself become primal, primitive and aggressive. She phased and continued to run.

She stopped in a clearing and paced up and down, clawing at the tree barks, leaving marks that reminded her of Emily's scars. Precious Emily. Goddammit, she hated her. She would regret thinking that later on, when she would be sprawled on the bad, lazily smoking and not going anywhere in her life, but for now she didn't care. She viciously attacked a large thick fallen branch and tore it apart, her sharp teeth mauling and then spitting out the chopped up pieces of wood. She needed to vent out her anger and pain on something, someone.

"Leah?"

She quickly turned around and growled. It was Jacob, his face stony and emotionless. Had be come back to torment her more, to rub it in her face that Sam left her for Emily? Most likely. He needed a good punchbag to take out his own pain and frustrations out on. She growled louder this time. She was wild, indomitable. She found it hard to control herself when she was in her wolf form, when rage was in her blood and when pain choked her._ I hate you, I hate you_, she chanted to herself.

Jacob warily approached her, his face betraying no emotion. Why the hell didn't he phase so that she could hear and see what he was thinking, what his intentions were? Yes, she wanted him to hurt her because the pain at least made her feel alive.

"I'm sorry," he said finally.

Leah wanted to laugh, wanted to mock him. He was apologizing? After what he said? She snarled and phased back to her human form. She was splendidly naked, but she didn't care. She stalked to where he was and lifted her palm to slap him but he quickly grabbed her wrist in an iron grip and continued to stare at her silently. She struggled against him.

"Leah, will you cut it out? I said I was sorry," he protested as he grabbed her other wrist, holding her captive.

"Sorry? You, Jacob Black, sorry? I offer you words of advice and you come and undermine me-" she began hysterically before he cut her off.

"Words of advice?" he scoffed. "Smoking too much weed lately Leah? That's all you ever do nowadays, besides moping about Sam and deluding yourself he cared about you in the first place."

She screamed in pain finally, not able to handle that last blow to her wounded and empty heart and she fell to her knees, her shoulders shaking from the terrible sobs that seemed to surge within her, like a previously thought dormant volcano suddenly erupting. She knew why it hurt so much, why she was crying after so many months that she hadn't shed a tear. When the breakup happened, Leah isolated herself from the world and blocked everyone out. Her parents and friends wanted to be there for her, help her recuperate but Leah had been insistent in not letting them in. She had dealt with her pain alone and had done a bad job of patching herself up. But then again, if her loved ones had helped her, she would have become the empty shell with a permanent scowl that she now was anyways. The betrayal and agony ran deep.

"Don't cry, Leah, please. I am so sorry...I didn't mean that," said Jacob, as he got onto his knees also and realized he should have kept his mouth shut. But he hadn't been able to resist that last stab to her, after all she had said about Bella.

Leah wasn't listening however. She felt herself sink into her misery, her eyelids closing tightly as clear salty tears ran down her cheeks. She suddenly felt large strong arms envelop around her quaking frame and her cheek was resting against Jacob's broad muscled chest. Her cries subsided after awhile and she began to discern how different Jacob's embrace was from Sam's. Leah remembered herself lying content in Sam's arms once. His embrace had been gentle, loving and warm. Jacob was assertive and aggressive, perhaps even dominating. Not that Leah was going to let herself be dominated.

Weakly, she pulled back from him, feeling ashamed and disgruntled that she had lost control of her emotions and revealed her deep pain to him. Now everyone would see that this had happened and for awhile she would have to put up with pitying glances and bear Sam's guilt-ridden expression. She sniffled, feeling powerless and dizzy, and looked up at Jacob's face.

Jacob looked distraught, like he suddenly wanted to leave. He withdrew his arms to his sides and looked off into the distance. "Leah...I...I need to leave now. But I'll be back." And with that he stood up and flashed her one of his trademark goofy grins, as if trying to reassure her that everything would be alright, and he left. Leah looked at him dumbly, trying to comprehend what happened.

Almost a month had passed since Jacob disappeared. Leah found herself missing him.


End file.
